Hellfyre Squad
by FlamingSphagetti
Summary: A band of misfits and infiltartors must kill the murderers of their family
1. Default Chapter

Hellfyre Squad  
  
My name is Anubis. I am nothing but a lowly Zealot. The war with the hated Zerg and the cunning Terrans has been getting bloodier and bloodier and with the inclusion of the nearly invincible Hybrids things have been a bit strain. We are at one hundredth of our numbers, resources and technology. We have been regressing into the Aeon of Strife. Civil wars have been flaring up, each claiming they are better and are truly perfect. I am no different. I have slaughtered Zerg and Terrans by their thousands. I have scavenged the "Goliath's" Missile pods. Every time I fight I gain a new battle scar. I am revered throughout Protoss society as the most efficient killer. I have minimized the goliath missile pods so they can fit on my hands. They do have much decreased damage but they have a special capability. They explode in an EMP pulse wiping out any computer systems, electronics and energy. It only disables them for long enough for air support to get there. I have bio-mech armour that actually regenerates itself faster than a medic healing powers. I rarely ever remove my armour except for upgrades and polishing. My armour is a light blue to red because of all the blood and soul-fire spilt on my armour. I am mainly used as an infiltration unit. All the other Templars, Dark Templars, Dragoons, Zealots, Scouts and observers envy me. I cannot cloak but I have infiltrated Terran, Zerg and even Protoss bases. Sometimes I would just stare at the moonlight and wonder, why can we not make peace with each other. This day would change the fates of the entire universe. It started out like any normal day, be awakened by an annoying messenger telling me to wake up and get my Waste Depositor (Arse) over to the gateway on the double. When I got there I was informed that another Protoss base was building up a massive cache of minerals, Vespene and Terran tech. I was to move in with several probes and reavers and claim as much as I could. Then I saw given something that made my heart stop and then start up like a cold engine of a scout, a modified Ghost cloaking suit. I rubbed the soft material fondly and then put it on under my armour. It would be funny to see the other Protoss' faces when they saw floating armour. I selected a modified Shuttle, complete with Anti-Matter missiles and Dual Photon Blasters, loaded up all the probes and then selected a long-range weapon. I chose an A-K3489 Sniper Rifle. It fired a single dart that could penetrate even a carriers shield and armour like a reavers scarab through a marine. It would release a quick but incredibly deadly shot of acid that would kill any officer. I made sure to commandeer two arbiters to warp me back if there was any trouble. There were massive defence matrices of Photon Cannons, Zealots, Dragoons, High Templars, Dark Templars, Reavers and Carriers. "Damn" I muttered and then steadied the rifle of the soft sand. I took aim for the back of the head of the commanding officer and fired. Unfortunately, luck wasn't with me as the sand shifted slightly and the dart narrowly missed the officers head and hit one of the sub-ordinates. "Why me" I cursed silently and then noticed that all the forces were moving away from the base and away from me. I activated my cloaking suit and moved silently forward. I stayed just out of range of the Photon Cannons. I came upon the lone pylon that powered the entire base. All other pylons extended away from it so if I blew this one, all would blow. I grinned in my head like a maniac and placed the small fusion explosive in the core of the prized Khayadarin Crystal. I retreated a small distance and pressed the small purple button. For once in my career, it didn't work. "Shit" I cursed loud enough for the commander to hear. "Send all observers to the centre of the base. "When I get back to that base, I am going to kill my equipment officer". I then did something drastic. I pulled out a small catch from the device and ran like hell! I heard the explosion and I was flung into the sand. I loosened up and absorbed the shock. My bones rattled and shook like you do when you see your first Ultralisk. The resulting shock wave smashed down a Ghost that was preparing to nuke the base sky high. I radioed in for the probes and waited. During the long and uneventful wait I gingerly touched the burns and bruises on my back and cringed in pain. When the probes arrived I pointed to the canisters, each holding 10 000 minerals and then walked back to the ship. On the way back I though over all the ways I was going to kill my Equip officer. My boots hit the head of the injured ghost and he groaned loud enough for me to hear. I scuffed the sand away from his bruised and battered face and when we saw each other, fear, hate and also, maybe, admiration. The ghost brought up his C-10 canister rifle and fired a single and only remaining shot. It caught me off guard and struck me in my shoulder plate, spinning me around and knocked me down. I chuckled slightly and tried to rise bit the bullet had penetrated my shoulder and had come inches from my heart. Nobody had ever hurt me this seriously. My armour had repaired itself so I reached my injured arm over with a lot of pain and pulled out the syringe with my DNA so when the DNA entered me, it would target the injured zone and heal me instantly. I cleared a spot on my neck and injected it. "How does that feel you lousy Protoss?" The Ghost said, blood splattering on his uniform. "Much better" I answered him and stood up. I activated my Psi-Blades. A small component was pushing out from his neck causing him to cough up blood. I quickly brought my blade down upon the component and the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and smiled, awaiting death. When he didn't feel himself waiting in the great abyss of death his eyes snapped open. He saw me hovering there. I extended my hand to him and he grasped it and hauled himself up. Needless to say, I almost fell down. "My SCV" He said, almost choking on his own words. He fell down into the dirt and began to scabble at it like a chicken. He scrabbled until his hands were bloody, red, sore and blistered. Finally, his hands struck the warmed metal of the SCV. I fell down beside him and helped him haul it out. It was a modified SCV with a Gauss "Impaler" rifle and a perdition flamethrower. I thought of it admirably and then spoke to my Arbiter. "Arbiter, recall us out". I saw the Ghost stare at the collapsing universe and tried to move but he was stuck. We re- emerged in the Nexus in front of the captain. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" he thundered. The Ghost cringed a bit but took up m defence. "This Zealot here is the finest of your warriors. He wiped out an entire Protoss base in under ten seconds and if any of your warriors can do that in double the time I will be surprised". The commander was nodding thoughtfully but mentally slapped he. "Anubis here, is our finest warrior, yes, but bringing a Ghost and an SCV here is inexcusable". "Would I be able to buy you into it" I queried. "How much did you collect" he asked, suddenly wary. "With advanced calculation, approximately 100 000 minerals and 100 000 Vespene gas". I could almost see him let out a whoop of triumph but he settled down. "What do you want for your services" he asked me and I answered, "Six probes, 400 minerals and two abandoned, fully upgraded Scouts". His nod sent a flurry of activity throughout the base and within an hour we had a shuttle packed with minerals, another shuttle filled with probes and two Scouts packed with supplies. "Thankyou, We will never forget your gratitude" the Ghost said and walked up to the commander. He held out his hand and the captain extended his hand and they shook each other's hand in friendship. We could barely contain our excitement as we raced out. We got into the fighters but I received a message from the Ghost. "How do I pilot one of these things?" The absolute ludicrously of the statement made me laugh. When the gales of laughter subsided I told him, "Its psychically controlled, think an action and it responds". Once the final barrel of minerals was loaded and the SCV on board we took off. We had recently discovered a very large mineral field but there was small Terran outpost. There were just supply depots, Command Centre and several bunkers. We saw a tiny Zerg offensive moving into take out the base. They would both annihilate each other and we would have easy pickings. We flew in, just out of sight and waited. We heard the sounds of battle reach our ears. It is a miserable sound yet exciting. The pounding of artillery, the clashing of weapons, the sharp, cold clear sound of lasers and the sound of reinforcements. When there were no more sounds of battle we flew in a pass. We saw twelve Zergling's four Hydralisks and five Mutalisks. We pushed our engines to 125% and we zoomed past them. The Mutas swerved around. There was a canyon nearby which we would use to our advantage. There were massive cave systems that would prove the perfect hiding place. We flew around a rock formation and came face to face with 24 BattleCruisers, 60 Wraiths and 40 Valkyries. "Let the games begin" we cried in unison and banked behind thick pillars of rock. To be continued Will Anubis and the Ghost survive, Will they ever get any luck Find out in the next fic of  
  
Hellfyre Squad. I would love reviews and I plan to insert more chapters soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hellfyre Squad I do not own StarCraft As we banked behind the pillars the blasts of the fighters rocked the pillars. "Crap" I announced over the COM system. "I hear you," the Ghost announced. We seemed to have no luck. An Idea occurred to me. If we could topple these pillars on the fleet, they would be wiped out. I scanned the surface and found almost identical cracks in each. "Hey, I have a plan". "Quick tell me before we're scrap metal". "If we fire the missiles into the cracks of these pillars they should fall and wipe out the Terrans". "Aye, but." "Listen, we don't have a choice. If they catch us we'll die and if we kill them we die later." You couldn't really argue with that logic so I sent him the location of the cracks. "Fire on my command". "FIRE" I proclaimed and we both fired our missiles into the crevices. The rock didn't move for a second and they began to slide. I saw the Wraith's beginning to move but it was too late. The rocks fell and struck the Wraiths. Shrapnel from the rock pierced the front screens of the BattleCruisers and flew threw the ship. Ricochets from the shrapnel shredded everyone on the ship. There were eight BattleCruisers in all that actually remained. Yet they remained hovering. My Scout had been outfitted with energy ropes that could latch onto all hulls. I launched them at the BattleCruisers and they stuck on the hulls. I punched my engines but I was too slow. It would take me several hours to get back to the mineral patch. I ordered the Ghost to go forward. "You know, my name is Seth". "K Seth". I tucked myself into the seat and closed my eyes. I began to meditate. My mind closed back in on itself. Then, I opened my eyes and I was just over the mineral patch. I lowered myself and that lowered the BattleCruisers. They landed with a thump and soon dust was settling on their hulls. I slowly exited my Scout and saw a Nexus just finishing warping in. The Khayadarin crystal on top glowed an eerie red. "That isn't usual," I said. I walked into the Nexus and slowly strolled around. I committed the layout to memory and walked back outside. I saw Seth ordering the probes around. They were all gathering minerals so I walked over to him. I approached silently so when I tapped him on the shoulder he leapt sky high. "I'll be in the BattleCruisers if you need me. I walked into what obviously was the Capitol Ship. I navigated my way with difficulty to the bridge. I walked around the Command Deck brushing the unfamiliar controls. I accidentally brushed a button and a screen came up. A 3D map came up. It showed the position of all Terran forces. It appeared they were taking up position all around the planet. Their plans were they were going to fire all their Yamato cannons into the core of the planet. We had approximately 20 days before they commenced planetary bombardment. I called up a ship layout and found a top-secret lab. I tried to access info on it but I was locked out. "Hey Seth, come take a look at this" I called out through the speakers. He was there in moments and I showed him the lab. "Shall we check it out"? He asked me. "Lets". I activated my Psi-Blades to light the way and we proceeded. The walk was boring except for when we knocked our heads on the beams. We reached the lab without losing out heads, literally. I punched the panel and it slowly opened. "Nice" Seth answered dryly and we walked in. In it we saw tubes and tubes full of all Terran and Protoss units. We walked through the last security doors and what we saw made Seth wretch onto the floor and made me turn purple. There were grossly deformed creatures in all the tubes. They were inside out, had many holes in them and were eaten through with worms. But in the last tube, however, there was a perfectly formed Hybrid. "Should we let it out," I asked Seth. He had his rifle pointed at the tube and I pressed the "Release" button. The fluid drained from the tube and was drained out through the grill. The glass retracted into the floor and it raised its head. "Looks like a creature from those old shows called Pokemon". It had Hydralisks armour and it had Psi-Blade outlets on its arms, knees, wrists, and feet. They activated and a reddish colour bathed the entire cabin. It stood up at about my height. "Who are you?" it queried. "I am Anubis and that is Seth," I answered him. "I am Mars" Mars answered. "Nice to meet you" we all said simultaneously and we all laughed slightly. "Do you wish to come with us?" I asked Mars and he nodded. He deactivated his Psi-Blades and touched a blue belt around his waist. His hand passed over a button and a grey liquid oozed over his body. When it encompassed him it solidified to form impenetrable armour. It took a step forward and stumbled. I knelt down along with Seth and braced him. We walked forward slowly until we got to the dormitories. We laid him down on a specially constructed bed and we waited until he went to sleep. The mineral count was over 10 000 so we ordered the probes to build a Pylon and Assimilator. When the Pylon was finished warping in, instead of building a Gateway we built a barracks. For some reason, when we built the barracks Marines fused with Zealots, Dragoons with Firebats, Dark Templars with Ghosts and High Templars with Medics. We accessed the build menu of the Probes and we saw that there were elevated bunkers, underground bunkers, Fire Cannons that would shoot out massive streams of fire at incoming enemies. We ordered the probes to build six Fire Cannons, Four underground bunkers and six elevated bunkers. Seth walked back to Mars while I walked to the other BattleCruisers. In each they all had the labs but none held successful hybrids. I walked to the last one and saw it had the most advanced technology seen in either Protoss or Terran culture. I formed a psychic link with the computer and called up a diagram of the ship and any recent developments. I saw on the screen, that with several captured Scouts, they had been retrofitting them with better armour, better air-air weapons and air-ground weapons. I downloaded the schematics and I was almost out of the ship when an alarm went off. "Entity 3967 has escaped from containment". I immediately activated my blades. I thought of going to get Mars and Seth but thought I could handle this all-alone. I stealthily slipped down the corridors until I heard the unmistakeable sound of an Archon but it sounded different. I walked slowly, almost tip-toeing until I could see. What I saw made we gaze it admiration, fear and also respect. Standing there was a Zealot but instead of Psi Blades, it shot out bolts of Psionic energy. It whirled to face me and rubbed the two outlets together. I held my hands up to show I didn't have a weapon. She gazed thoughtfully at me before sending a bolt of pure energy toward me. I plunged my hand into the power socket to power my shields. It struck me so hard my hand was wrenched out of the power socket and I was thrown down the corridor. I slammed into a wall and was blasted through it. I gazed around at the place I was in and saw many modified Zealot combat suits, Terran Combat Suits, Photonix Gauss rifle that would send a shot that could paralyse any hybrid in seconds. It would also kill any unit, no matter the armour, size or power. I put on the modified Ghost cloaking suit and over that the upgraded Zealot armour. I stocked myself with weapons until I was very formidable. Then, a Zergling charged at me. I raised my rifle and shot a dead shot right between the eyes. It flew back to the hull and the image dissolved to be replaced by the Zealot. I whistled mentally, the ultimate infiltration unit could become any unit for infinite amount of time. "I walked up to it and levelled all my weapons at its head. "Who are you?" I questioned her and she replied by saying, "I am Entity 3967." "What is your real name"? The hybrid seemed to wrestle with the answer until he told me. "My name is Zera2". I waited for her to rise. When she did I motioned her to follow me to the outside. "The. outside" she stammered, as she had never been outside. "Yes" I answered with a definite note of finality to my voice. When we got to the access hatch I saw Seth and Mars waiting there. "Anubis, the Terrans have moved forward their schedule and will be firing in three hours" Mars informed me. "Damn it. Lets load all the troops we can onto Dropships, all the probes into the Capitol ship and all the minerals into another BattleCruiser". "It wont be that easy" Seth remarked. A lone Hydralisk had come in and destroyed the Nexus and all but one probe that were on the ship. "Guys, I want you to meat Zera2". I pushed Zera2 forward until they could all see him. He was brimming with energy and a faint blue glow surrounded him. It was only a small drop to the ground by Protoss standards, being only 10 feet so I jumped down and landed gracefully. Zera2 simply hovered down from the ship and settled gracefully. "Take we to the rouge Hydralisk" I remarked. They had kept it in containment cell just near the bunkers. I raised my rifle and pointed it at the Hydralisk. I was able to understand it with my psychic augmentation. "My base was completely wiped out by a massive offensive of hybrids. There were 600 in all" We were all stunned by this knowledge. We had not known the Hybrids to be so plentiful. "Are there any other survivors" I asked, frightened of the answer. "Only six" and as he said this 1 Overlord drifted over and released its cargo. In it were Four Devouring Ones, two Torrasques, and 1 drone. "We only have ten minutes left before they commence firing, get everyone into orbit now". I ran to my end ship and christened it the Monolith. I ignited the engines and felt the ship beginning to rise. The engines cut and we fell. "10 seconds until firing" I muttered to myself and tried the engines again. They worked but I was unprepared for the sheer velocity of the ship. We blew past the other ships and I was in orbit before I could say, "Holy cow". That was the most extreme rush I ever had. I watched in anger as all the Yamato cannons of the fleet charged up. I could do nothing to stop them. My brother, the one who I hated with such vehemence but still loved, was still on the planet. I heard the Hydralisk quietly sobbing but I left him to his own. If we were to kill the Terran menace, the Hybrids, The Protoss and the Zerg, we would have to learn adapt and fight.  
  
On the next fic of Hellfyre Squad Anubis, Seth, the Hydralisk, Zera2 and mars accidentally wander into a galactic minefield and must survive against all odds and learn to trust one another. 


End file.
